


Pretty

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternative Universe - Pornstar, Androgynous Beelzebub, F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Other, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Gabriel trabaja en la utilería de películas para adultos, en su primer día de trabajo ve a Belcebú y queda hipnotizado por su presencia. [Ineffable Bureaucracy]*Los tags y las advertencias pueden cambiar en el futuro.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Good Omens FANS LAT (Facebook)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Good+Omens+FANS+LAT+%28Facebook%29).

> La idea salió de un post en facebook de uno de los antiguos trabajos del actor que hace de Gabriel fue en la utilitaria en películas pornográficas, y bueno, salio esto.   
Primero se publican en el grupo de facebook, después de revisarlo bien se suben aquí. (Tengo muchas erratas)   
Estero les guste!   
Más adelante agregaré algunos Tag, no quiero darles spoilers xD

# Pretty I

Comenzar como actor en estos tiempos era complicado, siempre que no quisieran aceptar cualquier papel que cruzara por tu puerta, o aceptar hacer cosas un poco desagradables. Lo peor es la deuda que siempre queda de la carrera qué, por supuesto, no dejaría que pague su madre.

Y es por eso que aceptó este empleo, no estaba frente a las cámaras pero no dejaría en juego su… integridad.

¿Está desmereciendo a los empleados de la industria pornográfica? Sí. Absolutamente sí. Pero necesita el dinero y un empleo para pagar la renta, es por eso que ha acepado trabajar para la malvada industria del porno. Como empleado de utilerías, claro está. ¿Cómo actor? Jamás.

Esa misma tarde tenía sus primeras 8 horas trabajando en un escenario que se asemejaba al cielo, algo de ángeles y demonios que no preguntó mucho, estaba acomodando la pantalla verde en la sala, mientras otros acomodaban las luces.

El suelo tiene plumas del vestuario que poco importara ya que sólo duraran en escena los primeros 10 minutos si es que.

—Gabriel, ¿Podrías no murmuras cosas feas? —le comenta otro del equipo bajándose de la escalera, terminó por fin de instalar el cableado para una de las escenas iniciales. —Te va a escuchar uno de los actores y te van a echar…

—No me di cuenta.

—Por eso te lo digo.

Gabriel chasqueo la lengua y guardó silencio.

El director entro, los camarógrafos y finalmente los actores, dos figuras altas y musculosas (no de manera exagerada, probablemente están en sus 25-30 años) Resaltaban por su buena apariencia, pero detrás de ellos, en bata blanca lo que hacía resaltar su cabello negro muy largo para un chico y muy corto para una chica, de rostro pequeño pero no pudo reconocer a simple vista si sus facciones eran femeninas o masculinas, además que su rostro pareciera molesto por alguna razón.

Era la primera vez que Gabriel veía a alguien andrógino.

—Los de utilería —grita un hombre alto, delgado, pelirrojo y con unas extrañas gafas negras—fuera de mi set.

El grupo se retira con las herramientas y Gabriel queda al final de la fila con sus ojos fijos en la figura pequeña a comparación al resto de personas en el lugar, al momento de cruzar la puerta alcanzó a ver como la persona más baja comenzaba a sacarse la bata (demasiado larga para alguien de su altura) sus hombros resaltan y al momento en que la gruesa tela cae por su espalda dejando ver una tela transparente de color negro la puerta se cierra.

Dejando a Gabriel con las palabras en la boca y bastante sorprendido.

No sabe que es exactamente pero, la mirada celeste oscuro de aquella figura le ha dejado hipnotizado. Es la primera vez que le pasa al momento de ver a alguno de los actores de estas películas pornográficas, ha visto a hombre y mujeres para todos los gustos en escenas de diferentes tipos (cubriendo fetiches que no quiere saber ni su nombre) y ahora, con solo verle caminar, ni si quiera un cruce de miradas de su parte la imagen de aquella persona se ha clavado en su memoria a fuego.

Quiere volver a verle, necesita saber su nombre.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco sobre como Belcebú llegó a trabajar en películas porno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dos cosas: gracias por el apoyo a esta pequeña historia y yo no acostumbro actualizar dos veces a la semana, por lo general es una vez a la semana y los viernes. PERO me ilusiona mucho que lean esta parte por que Belzy es amor <3

**Pretty II**

Miró con el ceño notoriamente fruncido el traje de demonio que le había entregado su representante para la película de hoy. Tela traslucida negra con costuras muy simples que no aguantarían nada, la ropa interior a juego era similar pero cubría mucho más.

Aunque claro, poco iban a durar sobre su cuerpo.

—Tú me odias ¿verdad?

—Claro que no Beelzy—se queja su representante.

Anthony J. Crowley. De representante solo tiene el nombre, en realidad es su mejor amigo y quien realizó una breve investigación sobre los actores porno en la universidad y ahora se las da de experto. Pero es lo único que tenía disponible Belcebú cuando le ofrecieron un trabajo en una película para adultos de bajo presupuesto pero de buena paga.

Y necesitaba el dinero.

Crowley le salvó de firmar algo a ciegas, y que usaran su imagen en cualquier lugar. Ahora estaba con una _carrera_ en la industria de la pornografía y, _demonios_, le está yendo bien.

—Te dejaron una bata—le ofrece el pelirrojo—, esto es un detalle.

—Es lo mínimo—se queja Belcebú.

Va detrás de unas cortinas y se cambia su ropa al _atuendo_, le dio un poco de frío así que de inmediato se pone la bata y la amarra en su cintura. En cuanto sale ve a Crowley con unos tacones demasiado altos para cualquiera.

—No.

—Es parte del contrato.

—Mierda.

Varios actores y actrices están en los pasillos fuera de los camerinos con trajes de ángeles, de demonios y lo que parece ser; los primeros humanos: ve por lo menos a ocho posibles Adán y Eva, o ¿Serán el famoso Steve y Lilith? Belcebú sabe que serán dos películas y que su personaje es un ángel caído, que se enfrentará al _juicio_ de dos arcángeles en el cielo.

No será la estrella principal, pero abrirá la película con su escena y por simple estadística, muchos de los espectadores recordaran su actuación más que quienes cierran la película. O eso ha dicho Crowley y como su puto representante, es su trabajo saber esas cosas.

Belcebú quiere un café.

Entra a la sala donde será la grabación, antes de su persona hay dos hombres con trajes blancos y coronas de aureolas de plástico, son por lo menos tres cabezas más altos.

“_Todos son jodidamente altos en este puto set_” Maldice internamente, la cara de molestia se queda en su rostro, avanza por petición de Crowley, dentro hay un grupo de jóvenes arreglando cosas del fondo, con el presupuesto que han tomado se han dado el lujo de pagar por escenografía decente.

Belcebú siente una mirada pesada sobre si, está a punto de encarar esos ojos cuando el grito de Crowley ha hecho que todos los de utilería se marchasen de la sala.

Belcebú suspira y se desamarra la bata, vuelve a sentir aquella mirada sobre si y voltea hacia su espalda, la bata cae por su espalda de golpe revelando el traje completo y transparente que trae, la mirada recorre su espalda y la puerta se cierra.

Belcebú no alcanza a ver quién le está mirando con tanta intensidad. El aplauso del director atrae su intención y procede a ponerle los malditos tacones que le han pedido en esta ocasión, deja de lado la sensación abrazadora de antes y aterriza en su trabajo.

El show debe empezar.


	3. Parte III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos! vuelvo con actualización de este fanfic sobre Belz siendo estrella porno y Gabriel de utileria. Ahora tengo una Beta Reader así que retrasé las publicaciones xD   
Beta Reader: Muffly

# Pretty III

A los de utilería les pagan por hora, no había un contrato definido hasta pasado un mes. El tiempo de prueba era para ver cuántos duraban y cuántos servían para este tipo de trabajos en proyectos a largo plazo como lo son las películas. Sí todo salía bien, podrían tener contrato de un año entero (renovándose mes a mes, claro está) Lo malo de estos términos era que los empleados debían estar disponibles 24/7 y para aceptar tales condiciones se debía tener o mucho tiempo o estar desesperados por dinero para acceder a tales condiciones.

Gabriel ahora mismo era del tercer grupo: estaba encaprichado con una persona del elenco de la película, sí, necesita el dinero para pagar su deuda universitaria que año a año aumenta como la basura en el mar. Pero, pero lo poco que vio de aquella actriz o actor (aún no tiene idea) sentía que necesitaba conocer por lo menos su nombre.

Pasaron algunas horas desde que comenzaron las grabaciones, varios actores ya se habían ido a cambiar, otros comenzaron con sus escenas y los de utilería estuvieron de aquí para allá por todo el edificio cargando cosas, armando escenarios, retocando atuendos e instalando luces<strike>.</strike>

A Gabriel, junto a otro muchacho, les encargaron comprar comida rápida, cigarros, agua mineral, caramelos y cuanta cosa pidieran las _estrellas_ del show. Estuvieron todo el día conduciendo al supermercado más cercano por los pedidos, más que trabajadores eran como pasantes.

El otro muchacho (Gabriel no se molestó en aprenderse su nombre) parecía muy poco acostumbrado a estos trabajos, caminaba muy lento y se equivocaba en las sumas y restas del dinero. Gabriel no aguantaba esas cosas y terminó dejándole conducir como única tarea.

No quería hacer un mal trabajo, necesitaba la paga y también más tiempo para averiguar el nombre de aquel actor.

O actriz.

—¿Fue tu sueño trabajar en una película…?

Gabriel le interrumpió con un gruñido<strike>.</strike>

—No, necesito dinero, nada más—contestó cortante. No quería hacer amigos en esta _clase de trabajo_ y menos con alguien que no podía hacer unas matemáticas simples.

—Oh.

Y con eso ambos guardaron silencio, el sin nombre acomodó la boina sobre su cabeza y cambió de segunda a tercera la marcha del auto. El resto del camino permanecieron en completo silencio.

Para el final del día, varios de utilería estaban completamente agotados, pensando seriamente si necesitaban el dinero o preferían mantener su salud. Otros ya estaban acostumbrados a trabajos tan demandantes, en el caso de Gabriel, no mostraba muchos signos de cansancio, era un tema de orgullo, eso y que quería aguantar hasta ver a ese actor o actriz de la mañana.

Miró a la sala donde habían estado grabando las escenas del actor desconocido de antes, el de cabellos oscuros, piel clara y ojos azules profundos. Pero nadie salió.

—Oye, en la sala esa —señaló con supuesto desinterés—, ¿terminaron las grabaciones?

—Hace horas, amigo, se fueron a medio día.

_¡Por la mierda!_

—Oh. —Gabriel quiso patear una puerta ahora mismo, aún así procuró mostrarse demasiado calmado.

—Dios, la chica de esa sala era súper linda<strike>.</strike> —comentó uno de los chicos, sentado en el suelo con los brazos dormidos.

—¿Chica? —se rió una muchacha y frunció el ceño—. Es un chico, lávate los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¡Para nada! —se quejó el mismo, lanzándole uno de los guantes pero fracasando por completo. La muchacha se burló de él, también estaba en el suelo, sus piernas no le respondían.

Los pasos de una mujer se acercaron al grupo. La jefa.

—En vez de estar fijándose en nuestros actores—hizo una pausa que heló la sangre de todos—, LEVANTEN SUS CULOS Y A TRABAJAR.

El grupo se puso de pie en cosa de segundos, todos en fila. Al lado de Gabriel estaba el chico con quien hizo los mandados todo el día, este se rió, como si aquel vozarrón propio de alguna dirigente de manifestaciones sociales no intimidara más que la mierda.

—Miguel es muy enérgica…—murmuró, sólo Gabriel escuchaba.

Los de utilería se movieron a toda velocidad y tomaron sus herramientas para dirigirse al segundo piso. La última escena del día se había terminado de grabar y debían guardar los materiales, mañana seguiría la misma rutina.

Gabriel quería tirarse de un décimo piso, estuvo todo el día aguantado el trabajo para por fin ver a la actriz de la mañana y resultó que ya se había marchado, ya no estaba<strike>n</strike> en el edificio y más tarde escuchó que se había ido junto a su representante en un auto de marca.

Sólo le quedan fuerzas para ir a su auto y manejar a su departamento. Quería dormir todo un siglo, la decepción obligaba a su cuerpo a no desvestirse siquiera y se dejó caer sobre su cama casi inconsciente.


	4. Parte IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La revisión de este capitulo fue hecha por: Muffly

# Pretty IV

Es medio día, las grabaciones fueron un poco complicadas y algunas poses no resultaron bien en cámara, habrá que repetir en unos días, mientras tanto les dejarían descansar. Después de todo, uno de los actores es nuevo y la pose que se pretendía hacer resultó en un accidente donde este se dislocó el brazo. El director paró toda grabación y el representante de dicho actor comenzó a discutir formando una escena.

Crowley se cubrió la boca ahogando una risa por el espectáculo. Le llevó una botella de agua a Belcebú y se quedó a su lado esperando a que terminada de descansar.

—Me quiero dar un baño —se queja Belcebú, toma un poco de agua.

—Le diré al director que nos retiramos.

—Vámonos a casa.

—Sí, sí.

Crowley dejó un momento a solas a Belcebú para ir a conversar con el director. Ya le había comentado que debía llevarse bien con los demás en el estudio; su nombre dentro de la industria del porno no era muy famoso pero tenía suficientes contactos con otros directores y tenía a su alcance posibles contratos y de los buenos, cosa un poco difícil dentro de la industria.

Belcebú en este momento sólo quería darse un baño y dormir.

—Hey, Belcebú, ¿no? —Uno de los actores, el que parecía tener más experiencia en estas cosas, se acercó a Belcebú. En su rostro se dibujó algo que pretendía una sonrisa coqueta.

Pero Belcebú no le contestó.

—Oye, chico lindo—Crowley había llegado antes de lo esperado, Belcebú sonrió, por fin podrían irse—, mantente lejos de mi estrella, sino saldrás de aquí sin aliento y no de buena forma.

El actor se alejó sin decir mucho, fue a hablar con algunos camarógrafos que parecían reírse de él por fracasar en su intento de charla con Belcebú.

Y con una importante cantidad de papeles en diferentes categorías.

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó Crowley. Belcebú asintió y se levantó de la silla.

Llegaron a su camerino y rápidamente Belcebú se cambió de ropa: un buzo oscuro y un polerón, todo sencillo y cómodo para hacer cualquier cosa como ver series toda la tarde en casa.

Al llegar al auto de Crowley, Belcebú le comentó lo que había sentido antes, aquella mirada anónima.

—Era jodidamente intensa y no sé de quién mierda era.

—Woah, no otro acosador por favor—se quejó Crowley, a lo que recibió un chasquido con la lengua de parte de Belcebú. —Mira, no sé de quién hablas pero seguro volverá a aparecer.

Crowley pensó en el grupo de utilería pero todos salieron fuera, quedaron en el pasillo cuando salieron.

—¿Es muy importante?

Belcebú subió las piernas al asiento y las abrazó sin dar respuesta.

—Oh, es una de _esas_ cosas. —intuyó Crowley sonriendo.

—Tal vez.

—Belz, soy tu mejor amigo desde hace años—comenzó a hablar Crowley, el otro le miró de reojo— sí esto es importante, te ayudaré, sólo…

—¿Qué?

—No golpes a los actores—fue casi ruego.

—No lo hice—se defendió Belcebú—, él me tomó mal de la pierna, por eso le tomé mal el brazo.

—Casi se lo rompes.

—Casi.

Crowley comenzó a reír con fuerza dentro del auto opacando la melodía que salía de la radio en esos momentos. Belcebú hizo lo mismo y poco a poco subió el tono.

Resultó que en medio de la grabación ellos debían cargar a Belcebú, en una de esas poses complicadas y nada placenteras a la hora de tener sexo de verdad, pero que en pantalla se veían interesantes. Uno de los actores tomó mal las piernas de Belcebú lo que provocó que perdieran el equilibrio e hizo mucha fuerza sobre el muslo de Belz dejándole una marca.

Como _agradecimiento_, Belcebú le regresó el gesto dejándose caer sobre el brazo del actor con la clara intención de dislocar.

Con eso se había regalado una semana de vacaciones como mínimo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdon la tardanza, con lo de la Ineffable Husbands Week 2019 y la universidad tengo la mente en otra parte.


	5. Parte V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta reader: Muffy

# Pretty V

Dos días después del incidente del brazo torcido, la sala donde se suponía que actuaba el actor o actriz que Gabriel tanto quería ver de nuevo no volvió a utilizarse. Por los comentarios que logró escuchar, no le vería por una semana completa.

Sin embargo, su representante, el tal A. J. Crowley, si estuvo asistiendo al trabajo estos dos días.

Cabía señalar que Crowley caminaba como si el lugar fuera su pasarela personal y eso ponía de los nervios a Gabriel.

La jefa del grupo de utilería los había llamado a todos en la mañana a la sala donde guardaban sus pertenencias y almorzaban. Al parecer no había sólo un actor lesionado, sino que otros habían tenido complicaciones con las escenas. No sería un gran problema de no ser, por los gastos extras en atención médica.

Así que para aprovechar la cantidad de gente que estaba presente (y en buen estado) se repartieron dos asistentes para cada sala principal de grabación con la oferta de un mejor horario, cupones para el almuerzo y, por supuesto, la sutil advertencia de que si grababan algo o perdían algo del establecimiento, serían despedidos y sancionados. A Gabriel le tocó hacer equipo con el chico del otro día y recién ahora supo que su nombre era Azira; y que era su primer trabajo desde que se fue de la casa de sus padres, le gustaba comer y se la pasaba sonriendo con una inglesa amabilidad todo el rato.

La sala que les fue asignada era _casualmente_ la misma donde vio entrar por primera vez a esa persona que se grabó en su mente.

—Ustedes son los encargados de esta sala —dijo Crowley a modo de saludo. Se acomodó las gafas negras sobre la cara a pesar de que están dentro de un edificio.

—Sí, espero que trabajemos muy bien juntos —respondió Azira y se presentó por ambos.

En cosa de nada la charla entre ambos dejó de lado a Gabriel. No tenía idea sobre qué hablaban y no pretendía integrarse a la conversación. Ya que la sala no estaba siendo usada y no tenían nada que hacer por el momento, eran los únicos en todo el edificio que estaban libres.

—Por cierto —Azira cambió de tema— tú estás a cargo de uno de nuestros actores, ¿no?

—¡Así es! —Crowley lo dijo muy orgulloso. Ahí sí, Gabriel comenzó a prestar atención.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —Gabriel se adelantó a cualquier comentario que fuera a hacer Crowley o Azira.

—Te interesa mi estrella ¿eh? —Crowley levantó las cejas.

—Es sólo una duda… —Gabriel se dió cuenta que habló abruptamente.

—Me sorprende que no conozcas a Belcebú —contestó Azira, ganándose las miradas de ambos.

Crowley sonrió satisfecho de saber que sus esfuerzos por hacer conocido, a Belcebú en la industria estaba dando sus buenos frutos.

—Belcebú… —murmuró Gabriel, grabando en su mente un nombre para a aquella imagen del actor o actriz que había visto el primer día.

Crowley comenzó a contarle a Azira cómo descubrió a Belcebú y cómo le ayudó a ser un personaje reconocido dentro de la industria. Todo aquello casi habría sido interesante para Gabriel si no fuera porque ahora sólo resonaba en su cabeza el nombre “_Belcebú_”. Belcebú y su rostro con el ceño fruncido, los cabellos oscuros y los ojos azules profundos que logró ver por unos instantes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La semana pasada fueron fiestas patrias y estuve amasando masa para empanadas, me duele todo xD  
Perdón por la espera, y espero les haya gustado uwu


End file.
